Bones In High School
by Normal-is-Overratedx
Summary: What if the whole Bones cast we're in High School?  Note: not sure if this will contain the whole Squint Squad yet. This will have humor, Angst and Romance in it.
1. First Meeting

**Authors Note**; _So, as I was listening to "Teenage Dream" By Katy Perry and reading over fanfics, I asked myself what if there was a "Bones High school" Perhaps with the whole squint squad and all! I'm not sure yet. Just playing around right now, but this is to help my muse so I can continue writing and updating my other two FFS, "Bones Of The Past" And "Bones In Egypt". Obviously I'm horrible at titles. xD So hush! Uhm yup, I hope you enjoy. C: OhOhOHHH, please review...It makes my muse happy!_

_-Holly/TheLoveOfBones/Bones Girl  
_

**Bones and related characters does not belong to me, I'm just using them for my own pleasure. **

**So Unless HH mysteriously disappears...-Shifts eyes nonchalantly- I don't own them. :c**_  
_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**First Meetings**

"Yes, Temperance…?" As the middle aged man known as Mr. Rhoads spoke to his young student, he brought his lucid gaze on her. A barely 16 year old Temperance Brennan looked up from her thick Science book and suddenly wished she hadn't raised her hand as all eyes landed on her. She was silent for a moment until the teacher glared at her.

"Y-You aren't explaining the process right, Mr. Rhoads…" Her voice was barely audible as the words escaped her lips. She pushed a strand of brown hair behind her ear and watched as Mr. Rhoads stared incredulously at her.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Excuse me…?"

"I said, you aren't exp-"

The teacher cut her off and rolled his eyes. "We aren't going to go through this again, Miss Brennan. I don't feel like arguing with you. You can go sit in the principles office until the bell rings."

The young girl shot daggers at him and stood up abruptly. "You are such an ignorant fool! You're teaching the process wrong, you'll screw up the whole experiment if you-" Her voice seemed to echo through the high school until he walked briskly to her desk, looking as though he was about to hit her.

Slamming her book shut, he practically pushed it into her arms and shoved her away from her chair and toward the door. "Goodbye Miss Brennan!" he growled in anger.

Temperance had braced herself automatically for impact but only felt herself being shoved out of the door. She hated being walked all over. She winced as she heard the door slam, shoulders rearing up at the loud noise.

"Hello Temperance…I was wondering when you'd get here…" The office receptionist gave her a knowing grin and shook her head. "You can have a seat next to Mr. Booth there…" She nodded toward the tall boy on the bench in the corner.

Temperance hadn't even noticed the boy but once Mrs. Jacobs mentioned him, her angry cerulean eyes suddenly lightened as they we're guided over to him. "H-Hello Mrs. Jacobs…Thank you." She stammered as she brought her gaze back to the ground and took a seat on the far end of the bench.

Seeley Booth quirked a brow as he looked over at the awkward looking girl. She had the potential to be very beautiful, but he heard she was a pretty freaky chick. He noted she was wearing a very simple skirt that was knee length with a long sleeved shirt. Her hair flowed freely over her shoulders. His eyes landed on a blackish blue marking around her neck, he suspected she was trying to hide the bruise shaped handprint around her throat with her hair.

"What are you staring at…?" Temperance locked eyes with him now and watched as he quickly brought his gaze back to his All-Stars on his feet.

"N-Nothing…" He mumbled, a light tint of red covering his cheeks. The assistant at the desk smirked as she eyed the two of them.

Temperance kept her gaze on the boy, it was obvious he was the jock type, probably playing any and every sport he could. He was tall and physically fit, most of his muscles fairly visible. His dark brown hair looked like it used to be combed neatly but was purposely messed up. It was cute.

Seeley looked back over to the girl next to him to find that she had been staring as well and he watched her quickly avert her gaze. "So…What're ya in for?" The boy mused, giving her a smile that would make all the girls swoon.

She looked back up at him with knitted eyebrows. "Huh? In what?" She asked confused. Seeley chuckled softly and then realized she really didn't know what he meant.

"Why'd you get sent down to the Principals office?" He elaborated, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh…" She narrowed her eyes at him a moment as if trying to figure him out. "My Science teacher is an idiot and is completely incapable of teaching an advanced Science class." She growled, only to receive a quick warning glace from Mrs. Jacobs. Temperance quickly gave her an apologetic look.

Seeley nodded softly. "Oh, I see. I stuck super glue on my Math Teacher's chair…" His grin grew wide and his eyes shimmered with excitement, but it soon faded as he spoke once more. "Man, Pops is gonna kill me." He grumbled leaning back against the bench.

Temperance couldn't understand how it was humorous to play practical jokes on a teacher. "That's rather immature…You should use your class time wisely and learn instead of using it in such a fruitless way…" She paused and raised an eyebrow. "Although I would quite enjoy watching Mr. Rhoads squirm." Her grin almost looked evil.

"Don't knock it till ya try it." Seeley returned the grin and waggled his eyebrows.

Her face contorted into confusion again as she stared at the boy. "Don't knock what?"

Seeley chuckled and shook his head. "Never mind. Say, you wanna go see a movie tonight? It's Friday and Pops promised to let me have the car." He couldn't help but grin at this. He knew his Pops wouldn't stay angry enough to let him use the car.

This was something Temperance wasn't expecting. No one ever paid her any attention, and now this Jock, this boy who was probably more popular than any of the students here, wanted to hang out with her. She felt the heat creep up her neck and her cheeks blush.

"She'll go with you, Mr. Booth." Mrs. Jacobs spoke for the silent girl.

They both stared at her, Seeley with a crooked grin and a quirked, curious eyebrow and Temperance with red cheeks and embarrassment fighting to grace her delicate features.

"I will? Who said I wanted to go out with this boy? I don't even know his name, or-" her voice stammered and rambled on and the assistant merely grinned.

"My name is Seeley, Seeley Booth. And I believe you do want to go out with me." He gave her the cockiest smile she had probably ever seen.

Mrs. Jacobs laughed quietly. "Despite his slight immature nature and his cocky looking self, Mr. Booth is a very sweet, kind young man. And you Miss Brennan…You need more friends…" Her sweet smile changed serious. She cared a lot for the students and she knew that Temperance was having a hard time with Foster life and the fact that no one really liked her.

It was no surprise to her that Seeley offered to be her friend, he was friendly to anyone who was friendly back. Temperance swallowed and took a breath. "…Fine." She only agreed to get away from her Foster parents, at least that's what she was telling herself.

Temperance was suddenly ripped from her thoughts as she felt something tug at her arm. She brought her gaze down to watch the young boy beside her write on her arm. "Heyyy! I could have given you a piece of paper to write on. Ink is dangerous for your skin." This only made Seeley laugh softly.

"You're cute. Just call me if you're able to go and I'll come get ya." He stood as soon as the bell rung and before he left, he gave her one of his famous thousand watt smiles. Temperance sat there speechless. Did he just call her _cute_?


	2. I Wont Hurt You

**Authors Note**; _Hope you guys enjoy~_

**Disclaimer; I don't own Bones...Unless suddenly HH poofs...and that totally wouldn't be my fault. -cough- xD**

**

* * *

Chapter Two**

**I Wont Hurt You**

Temperance stumbled out of her bedroom window, barely catching herself as she leaned against the house. Tears streamed down her face as she quietly shut the window. She still felt the heat and sting on her right cheek from the hard slap she had received. She sniffled and wiped her face before taking off running down the road.

It didn't take long for her to find what she was looking for. Parked on the side of the road was a big pick up truck with one of the most beautiful boys' she had ever seen. He was leaned against the back of the truck. As his eyes caught sight of her, the pained look on her face and the hand print that decorated her cheek, Seeley stood up straight now and began to walk toward her.

She practically fell into his arms, trying not to cry more. "Hey, Temperance are you alright? Come on, let's get out of here." His concern was etched on his face as well as in his voice. Temperance looked up with tear's threatening to break through as she blinked.

His hand gently pressed against the red handprint on her cheek, causing her to wince at his sudden movement. Their eyes locked for a moment and he cupped her face gently to press his lips to the side of her cheek. Her heart was in her throat as her breath hitched.

The smile that graced his handsome features made her heart swell and she suddenly forgot the fight she had had with her foster father. "I-I'm okay now." She stammered shyly as her cheeks flushed and she looked down in a bashful manner.

Seeley grinned and wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to the car, opening the door for her and helping her in. His Pops had always told him to be a gentlemen and that's exactly what he was. He was the kind of boy who worked hard to impress a girl, a hopeless romantic with the need to love and be loved.

The girl slid into the truck, it was just a long seat with no center or back seat. She made note of how easy it would be for her to scoot closer and snuggle up to him. What was she thinking? Those types of thoughts had never entered her mind before.

As Seeley hopped into the driver's side, he shut the door and put on his seat belt. "Ready?" There was a soft nod and a shy smile from Temperance as Seeley started the truck and it roared to life.

"Uhm, d-do you wanna scoot closer? I-I wont hurt you." Seeley spoke softly and sincerely, moving out of the driver's seat and scooting more into the middle and locking his eyes with hers.

Temperance bit her lower lip in thought, pushing her bangs out of her face. "Alright." She said quietly as she scooted closer to the boy into his open arms. As their bodies touched, Seeley gently wrapped his arms around her petite frame, making sure his movements we're slow so he didn't scare her.

For some reason he had a feeling that he was going to have to work to gain her trust. He had many hunches that she wasn't exactly treated right, and if he had anything to do with it…That was going to stop. He could feel her tense up as he held her close. He moved his lips toward her ear to whisper softly. "Relax, I promise I wont hurt you." His warm breath tickled her neck and she almost shivered.

Temperance forced her body to relax and she scooted closer to rest her head in the crook of his shoulder as the movie began. It was a drive-in. A smile spread across Seeley's face as he felt her body relax against his. He heaved a content sigh and leaned his head into hers, quietly inhaling and taking in the strawberry scent of her ponytail.

The movie was a horror movie, of course. How else could you get a pretty girl to cuddle up so close to you? Another little something his pops taught him, but still he was a gentlemen. Every now and then, she would jump and hide her face in his hard chest, and he would just hold her. She hadn't realized how much safer she felt in this boy's embrace.

She could tell that he could easily break through the walls she had worked hard to build around her heart. As the movie ended, Temperance heaved a sigh. She didn't want to go back home, but she knew she had to. She pulled back, cheeks flushing now as she grinned. "Thanks for taking me out tonight, Seeley." She said softly.

There was silence as the boy stared intently at her, and she suddenly felt self conscious. "W-What? What are you staring at?" her voice suddenly changed into a more harsh tone as she placed two balled fists on her hips.

Seeley chuckled. "I'm staring at you." He said with a stupid grin.

"…Yeah, I get that. But why? Is there some reason you're doing so?" She sounded annoyed now and she only got more agitated as the boys' grin grew wider at her more shrill tone.

"Yeah, You're extremely beautiful." He gave her his charm smile and watched as her angered expression suddenly melted away and was replaced by the cutest grin he had ever seen.

"R-really?" She seemed to think otherwise.

Seeley nodded. "Yes, really. I don't know why you would question it." He said softly as he rubbed her cheek the with back of his hand.

Her eyes immediately dropped and she bit her lip. "Well, c-cause…I-I…No one-" She stammered, having a hard time trying to come up with what she was trying to say, but she didn't have the time to finish because her lips suddenly became pre-occupied.

Their lips crushed together, and Seeley placed one hand against her cheek while the other rested on her side. Temperance practically melted as her arms automatically wrapped around his neck, her brain fogging over and her body reacting to the burst of adrenaline and endorphins being sent out. Her stomach twisted in knots and her head spin as she tried to wrap her brain around the situation.

Pulling back, Seeley scratched his head and looked down sheepishly. "S-Sorry. I…wasn't thinking." Though Temperance hadn't pulled back and he felt her kiss him back he still felt the need to apologize to her.

"It's…It's okay. I-I liked it." She admitted shyly as she scooted closer once more with a sly smirk on her face. Seeley grinned back and slowly, hesitantly pressed his lips back to hers again.

There was a soft sigh as Temperance slid out of the truck, taking Seeley's hand as he offered it. "Thank you." She smoothed out her skirt and moved out of the way so that Seeley could shut the door. They stood there staring into the others' eyes before kissing briefly.

"C-can I give you a ride to school Monday?" Seeley brought his hands down to grab hers, intertwining their fingers. Temperance nodded slowly, grinning more.

"Thank you for an entertaining night, Seeley. I really enjoyed the movie…And you're company." Temperance couldn't hide the shyness that still gripped her. Seeley nodded and gently pulled her into a hug.

"See you Monday, beautiful." He whispered as he let go and watched her walk slowly down the road. He waited till the darkness engulfed her thin figure and he could no longer see her, until he reluctantly walked over to the drivers side and slid in.

As Temperance walked near her bedroom window, she quietly opened it up. Her heart was pounding out of her chest, terrified that her step father was waiting for her. As luck would have it, there was no one waiting for her except for her warm bed.

She collapsed against it, her head still spinning as she slid under the covers and curled up. She felt like she was high and floating. This was a feeling she had never experienced and all she could think about was the boy who had caused those feelings. Eventually, sleep claimed her tired mind and body and she drifted off peacefully.


	3. Vanilla Twilight

**Authors Note**; _Hi there, peoples. Sorry for the wait. :3 Not much to say, that I can currently think of except that I hope you enjoy this installment. 3 _

**Disclaimer**; Doesn't this just depress most of us who write Bones FF? :c xD_  
_

**

* * *

Chapter Three**

**Vanilla Twilight**

The rest of the weekend went by painfully slow as Temperance stayed cooped up in her room, avoiding her foster parents. When Monday rolled around, Temperance was out of the door before sun-up. She was always an early bird, and the earlier she got up the less likely she was to run into her foster parents. She sat patiently on the sidewalk, legs crossed with a book in hand. She wore a pair of jeans and a white blouse. Her hair was left down, as per usual but she had a headband in it, pushing back her bangs.

Her head lifted as she heard the roar of an old pick-up truck. Her eyes lit up as she noted that it was Seeley. He pulled to the side and killed the engine and exited the truck, slowly walking over to the now standing Temperance. "Hey." the smile on his face seemed to show in his eyes as he stared at her adoringly.

"Hello." She shoved her book in her bag and watched as Seeley immediately moved to pick up her back-pack. "You don't have to do that, I am perfectly capable of carrying my own books." She crossed her arms as she spoke.

"I know you are, but I want to carry them for you." Seeley replied, throwing the bag over his shoulder and walking toward the truck and opening the passenger door to set the bag on the floor. He then turned and held out his hand for her.

Temperance felt her heart flutter as she gently took his hand and he helped her inside. "Thank you." She said softly as she let her eyes give him a glance over. He was dressed very simple. He wore a pair of jeans with his red All Stars, and a plain white t-shirt. "So, Temperance. How was your weekend?" Seeley slid into the drivers side and looked over at her with a grin.

"It was rather productive. I got done all my homework and a science project that's due in three weeks, as well as an English paper that's due in two." She looked satisfied as she nodded. Seeley chuckled and shook his head, causing her to narrow her eyes at him. "What's so funny?" She mused, trying to hide the grin on her face.

"You're cute."

"I'm cute? When did you come to that conclusion?" She asked incredulously.

"When you sat down next to me in the Principles office for calling your teacher a moron." He grinned a wolfish grin and cocked an eyebrow.

Temperance scoffed. "I did not call my teacher a moron!"

"That's basically what you called him, and you know what?" Seeley kept his coy grin as his warm brown eyes locked with her cerulean blue ones.

She eyed him wearily and opened her mouth to answer. "What?"

"He is a moron…" He chuckled as she started to protest.

"I called him an incompetent fool…But, moron could also suffice." Her contorted expression turned into a grin.

As they arrived at school, Seeley hurried to the passenger side to open Temperance's door and grab both their bags. He watched as she began to protest and immediately a stupid grin creased his lips.

"Seeley, I can carry my own books-" She paused, staring at him. "What are you smiling at?" her arms crossed her chest as she waited for a reply.

"For the umpteenth time, Tempe...I know you are very capable of carrying your own books, but as I said before...I WANT TO CARRY THEM." He emphasized the last part as he continued to grin at her.

Temperance just rolled her eyes. "I don't understand why you would want to carry my books when I am perfectly capable of carrying them." Seeley just shook his head as he shut her door and threw both bags over his shoulder and wrapped his free arm around her waist.

"Because I want to impress you. Decent guys hold doors open and carry the girl's books, and they also pay for dinner or movies. Those are the rules." He eyed her as they walked up to the school building and just as he said before, he held the door open for her.

Temperance stared at him incredulously. "There are no rules, Seeley. I don't know where you're getting these so called 'rules'" Though her voice sounded harsh, she couldn't hide the playfulness behind it.

"Oh hush and let me do this. This is the way it's supposed to be done."

"You're just being an alpha male..." She grinned and stepped inside of the school suddenly aware of all the other students around them who we're now staring at the two of them as Seeley wrapped an arm back around her.

"...You just continue to act adorable. Where's your locker?" Seeley paid no attention to the others around them, he was too pre-occupied with the girl beside him. When she said nothing, Seeley spoke again. "Tempe...?"

"Huh? What? Oh...My locker. I-It's this way." She mumbled as she was sucked out of her thoughts.

"You okay?" Seeley asked as she lead him down the halls. Temperance nodded, taking his hand and gently pulling him along.

"I'm fine...I'm just...I'm not used to people paying me attention." She said in a low tone as she eyed the students around her. She figured it was because Seeley was a popular football star.

He nodded, now aware of the people around them. "Oh, I see. I'm sorry..." He replied softly as they stopped in front of locker '303'.

Temperance shook her head and looked up at him with a shy smile. "It's fine." She held out her arms for her back-pack and Seeley handed hers over. "I appreciate you carrying my books, Seeley. Uhm-" She paused and her cheeks flushed.

"You're welcome..." He watched her carefully. "What is it?" He mused as he watched her struggle to get out what she was trying to say.

"W-will I see you after class?" She asked nervously, her voice suddenly lowering. Seeley grinned stupidly and nodded.

"After every one of them...And then after school...I-I wanna take you somewhere." He stammered, scooting closer to her.

"Where?" came her confused reply.

"It's a surprise..." Seeley pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear as he stared down at her in awe.

Temperance's brows furrowed softly. "Seeley, I don't like surprises..." She stated bluntly.

He grinned wide and slowly lowered his head to kiss her lips softly, half expecting her to pull away but she didn't. As he pulled back he watched her cheeks redden and noted how adorable she looked. "You'll like this surprise. I promise." He stated as the bell rang. "Got to go." The boy leaned down and kissed her cheek before bolting down the hall.

"B-But wait!" Temperance was too late, he was off to class. She sighed, realizing she hadn't even gotten her books out. "Damn him..." She mumbled as she quickly struggled to get the correct books.

Seeley and Temperance walked hand in hand down the halls, Seeley not noticing all the eyes that stared at them, as he stupidly stared at the girl beside him. Temperance, however was more observant. She was very uncomfortable with everyone staring at her which caused her only to scoot closer to the boy beside her.

"Hey...You okay?" Seeley questioned as he noted her uneasiness. He watched her nod wearily and look at him confused eyes.

"I'm fine...I just feel like I'm under a microscope and I'm ready to get out of here." She replied quietly as she allowed Seeley to lead her out the doors and to the truck.

"Well, you're wish is my command." He gave her a cocky grin and pulled her gently along.

"I don't know what that means..." Temperance mumbled with a contorted expression. Seeley just smirked and shook his head.

"Never mind, just come on." He said softly as he threw their bags gently in the back and opened the passenger door for her.

"Thanks." She said softly as she slid in and winced slightly at the sound of the door slamming. Temperance watched as Seeley walked slowly around the truck and slid in.

"So...Where are we going?" Temperance mused, pulling on her seatbelt.

"You'll see..." Came Seeley's reply as he grinned at her.

"Seeley...What is so significant about an open field?" Temperance asked in an annoyed tone. Seeley chuckled and shook his head.

"Nothing...Until it's dark, which the sun is starting to set, so come on." he grinned and killed the engine, before exiting the old pick-up and hurrying to the bed of the truck and climbing in a moment.

Temperance exited the truck and stared up at him with a curious expression on her face. What was he doing? She watched as he pulled out a large sleeping bag and spread it out, he then proceeded to lay out another one on top of it and then set out another blanket.

"Seeley..." Temperance stared at the boy with apprehension and he sensed it.

"It's okay, I promise..." He jumped out and automatically crouched a moment as his feet hit the ground. Seeley stood now and moved to open the back of the truck before motioning the girl who had captured his heart, over to him.

Temperance stared at him, unsure if she wanted to move from her spot, but he moved toward her and grabbed her hand to tug her over to the opened bed of the truck. She felt his hands gently grip her waist as he gently lifted her and set her on the back of the truck so that her feet we're dangling from it.

He then turned his back to it and lifted his own self up and wrapped one arm around her waist. Seeley could feel her body tense up at his touch and he knew what she was thinking. Turning his head slightly, he gazed into her eyes and gave her a reassuring look.

"Just...Look at the sky." He said softly as he gently took her hand and intertwined their fingers. The girl did as he said and gasped. As the sun began to set the sky was a mixture of pink and golden and it looked beautiful. She smiled and looked over at Seeley as he watched her with an adoring gaze.

"It's...It's beautiful." She said softly as she brought her gaze back to the darkening sky.

Seeley leaned in close and brushed her hair behind her ear so that he could whisper in it. "This isn't the best part."

As his warm breath caressed her skin, a chill went up her spine, and she grinned. "It's not?" Her eyes locked with his as he softly shook his head and grinned.

Seeley had brought her to a large open field where you could see the sky clearly, it was one of his favorite places and he had come there many times when he was upset or even in a good mood. Mostly at night, however because when the stars came out, they we're the most beautiful things he thought he had ever seen.

As the sky darkened, the temperature dropped. Seeley could feel Temperance shiver beside him and he grinned. "Hey, take off your shoes and scoot back." He said softly, already removing his own shoes and scooting back to the beginning of the sleeping bags. Temperance did as she was told and waited to see what he had in mind.

Seeley pushed the blanket away from them and then stretched out his legs before laying down. He stared over at Temperance and then moved his eyes over to the spot beside him, hoping she would get the idea. Thankfully, she did and she scooted back and began to lay down.

As she did so, Seeley gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled the blanket over them. His heart fluttered as she nestled her head in the crook of his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his chest, snuggling up to his side. "Now look at the sky." He whispered as the darkness engulfed them and the stars began to illuminate the sky.

"Wow..." She mumbled quietly, staring up at the small bits of bright light that pierced the darkness. She couldn't remember being this happy in a long time.

Booth opened his eyes and smiled as he looked down to see a beautiful Temperance sleeping soundly in his arms. Her hair was fanned out across his chest as her head rested on top of it and her arms wrapped around him. The wonderful feeling he had suddenly disappeared and was replaced by fear. He had realized that the sun was up and they had been there all night.

"Shit, Shit, Shit! Tempe, wake up." He muttered, quickly, watching her eyes flutter open and confusion washing over her delicate features.

"Seeley...? W-Where are we?" She asked, sitting up slowly. It didn't take long for realization to hit her like a freight train. "Oh shit...We fell asleep." Her eyes we're wide with fear and Seeley thought she was going to cry.

"I-I know. Shit. What time is it? Do you have a watch?" Seeley asked, straightening up. He watched the frightened girl shake her head.

"Seeley..." Her voice cracked and she tried desperately to get her emotions in control. "M-My foster parents are going to be furious...I-I'm gonna get beat." She pulled her knees to her chest.

"N-No. I wont let them hurt you. I'll explain it's all my fault. Okay? They wont hurt you." He was determined to keep her safe. He wouldn't allow her to take the blame. This was all his fault.

Temperance just shook her head and her tears broke through and fell freely now. Seeley immediately gathered her into his arms and hugged her tightly.


	4. Can You Hear Me?

**Authors Note**; _Sorry if this took too long. Writers block is yucky. So I found out my Page breaks don't show up in my stories, so now my little "B-B-B " sign are my page breaks. (:_

**Disclaimer:** I'm not HH, so these guys don't belong to me. :C_  
_

* * *

** Chapter Four**

**Can You Hear Me?**

"Where the hell have you been!" Temperance shrunk down at the sound of her foster father's booming voice. He was tall and buff, though slightly husky. As soon as she had walked into the door, the man verbally attacked her. Seeley had begged her to let him go in and explain but finally they came to a compromise. He would wait outside.

He had told her that he refused to leave until he was sure she was okay. "I-I fell asleep at a friend's and we didn't wake up till morning. Please, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." Temperance pleaded, tears already beginning to form.

Her foster father moved to the window beside the door and looked outside. As he spotted Seeley leaning against his truck, the man grabbed her by the arm and shoved her up against the wall. "You're friend? You think I'm dumb!" _You're the biggest imbecile I've ever laid eyes on and I hope you burn in hell! _Her thoughts yelled.

If only she could say them out loud. "I-I don't know what you mean, of course I don't." She stammered, cringing as his grip tightened.

"You went off and had sex. I wont tolerate this. We open up our home to you and you repay us like this! You're nothing but a slut!" His voice roared and his free hand made contact with her right cheek. As his hand raised again, Temperance cried out.

"No! I swear, nothing happened! We we're just hanging out and-"

"Shut up!" He shook her roughly, her back hitting the wall.

B-B-B

Seeley had been leaning anxiously against his truck and as soon as the front door shut he heard yelling. He had to stop himself from running in there, but when he heard Temperance's pleaded cry that was all it took. He couldn't just stand there and let her get beat. When he could, he would protect his brother from his dad. He had no idea he'd have to deal with abuse again, however he wasn't going to be taking it this time.

Seeley came bursting through the door, fists balled. He brought his gaze to a trembling Temperance who was shielding herself, curled up in the corner. "Don't you lay another hand on her!" Anger coursed through his veins as he glared daggers at the man towering over Temperance.

"This is none of your business, boy! Get out of here before I call the cops." He stepped toward Seeley, but he made no effort to move. The man searched his face, but there was no fear evident on his face.

"Go ahead and call the cops, I'll just tell them how you beat the shit out of her."

"Seeley...Do-" Temperance didn't want any trouble, and she didn't want to be put back into the system.

"Tempe, it's okay. I'm not going to let him hurt you when you've done nothing wrong." Seeley's voice had changed into a comforting tone as he spoke to her.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want, when I want!" The man was angry now. This boy had no right to come into his house and tell him what he could and couldn't do. He turned swiftly and went to slap a cowering Temperance on the floor, but the boy behind him was far too quicker than him.

"I said, don't touch her!" Yelled Seeley as he shoved the man hard enough to send him to the ground. Seeley was as tall as him, and could definitely take him on. The man stared up at him, shocked that the boy had shoved him so hard. "You ever touch her again and I swear I'll do more than shove you." The boy stared at him as if he was trying to will the fires of hell to open up beneath the man and drag him down under.

"Both of you get the hell out! I'll talk to you later, Temperance." The man growled, a scowl on his face. Seeley walked slowly toward Temperance and knelt down to help her up. She herself was utterly shocked at what had just happened. She watched as the anger on Seeley's face washed away and instead concern took it's place.

"C'mon, Temperance. I'll take you to Pops and you can get cleaned up." Seeley spoke softly as he lead her out of the house. As they made it to the truck, Temperance stopped, pulling on Seeley's arm.

"W-Wait..." She managed to out as she tried her best to regain her composure. Seeley stopped and gave her his full attention. "I-I-Thank you..." She finally sputtered out. Seeley just gave her a reassuring smile and nodded as he gently pulled her closer to him and continued to guide her to the truck.

B-B-B

"Seeley, where the hell of ya been, son? We've been worried sick!" Hank stood in the kitchen with his arms crossed over his chest. He hadn't noticed the trembling girl behind his grandson.

The boy stood stock still as he tried to think of a way to explain his predicament. He knew his pops was angry because he called him 'Seeley' instead of 'Shrimp'. "Pops...I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It's just I-" He paused and stepped aside to reveal a rather terrified looking Temperance.

Hank brought his gaze to the young girl, watching as she adverted her gaze to the ground and her grip around Seeley's arm tightened slightly. He could see the bruise on her face and the tear stained cheeks and he stepped closer toward her, causing her to edge more behind his grandson.

The older man stopped, seeing that she was very frightened. He'd seen that look before. In his own grandsons. He tried to keep calm, not understanding how a parent could hurt their child. Finally he spoke. "I see. Look, it wasn't me that was worried as it was your grandmother. You'll have to explain your actions to her. I'm not mad, son. Just as long as your okay." The man smiled warmly to him and watched as his grandson nodded with an apprehensive look on his face.

"Pops, I need to talk to you, but first. I guess I should at least introduce you." He was uneasy as he nodded to Temperance. He turned to her, taking her hand off of his arm, watching as his skin turned from white back to his normal skin color. It mirrored her fingerprints. He knew she was scared, scared he'd leave and that her fight her flight instincts we're high on flight. He wrapped his arm around her waist in a protective manner and whispered softly in her ear. "It's okay, I promise."

Hank smiled inwardly, very proud of the young man his grandson was becoming. He had taught him to fight for what was right and he could easily see that's what he was doing. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that something either kept them out all night and the girl got in trouble, or the girl got in trouble and that Seeley had stayed with her to comfort her. Either way, Hank wasn't angry with the boy. It was an accident and he trusted him.

"This is my friend, Temperance." Seeley nodded to the girl in his grasp and then looked back at his Pops. "Tempe, this is my Pops, Hank." He smiled and nodded as Temperance stared at him as if wondering if it was okay to speak.

"H-hi. I-I'm sorry about what's happened." She said in a shy tone. She watched as Hank shook his head. "It's alright, hon. Why don't you let Seeley take you into the den and you just try and relax, hmm?" He gave her a sympathetic smile and nodded his head toward the doorway.

Seeley smiled at is grandfather before he lead Temperance into the other room and to the couch. He gently set her down and watched as she curled up. He pushed a strand of hair from her face and pulled the knitted blanket off the back of the couch and gently covered her up. "Just relax, Tempe. You're safe here." His voice was soothing and she couldn't help the small smile that creased her turn downed lips as he kissed her cheek ever so softly.

B-B-B

"So it's okay that she stays here for a bit until things calm down? She's really upset and scared. I swear I didn't mean for us to fall asleep, I just wanted to show her the field." Seeley looked up guiltily as he nervously fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

"It's alright, Shrimp. I trust what you're sayin'. You've never given me a reason to doubt ya. Now you better go tell your grandma you're alright before she comes in here and finds out you've been here for 20 minutes and haven't said something sooner and you get into trouble." He watched the boy chuckle and nod.

Seeley walked slowly out back to where he knew his grandmother would be in the garden trying to ignore the worry and anxiousness she felt. She was always gardening when she was upset. He chuckled as he watched her furiously place a flower in the ground, shoving dirt into the hole with frustration in her movements.

"Careful, grams, you're gonna kill the flower before it even has a chance to live." He watched as she stopped and her movements we're so still he was sure she'd turned into a statue, until she turned to look at him. He watched relief wash over her features and then as soon as it had come, the relief disappeared and anger flashed across her face.

"Seeley Joseph Booth, where in heavens name have you been, boy? I've been worried sick!" She stood to her full height now and walked over to him to cup his face and bring his gaze to hers.

"I'm sorry, Grams. I can explain." And that's exactly what he did, he explained what had happened. She wasn't so easily convinced as his Pops was, not that he wasn't telling the truth. Although he was withholding part of it. The fact that Temperance was beaten and they we're both threatened. He had just said that she was really scared and it wasn't his place to say her business and truthfully it wasn't.

B-B-B

"So, Temperance. Seeley Tells me that you're a genius?" The older woman spoke calmly as she held the girl's chin in her hands to get a better look of her face. Temperance sat on the counter of the bathroom, staring at the wall as the older woman looked over the visible bruises on her body, some older than others.

Her cheeks flushed a vivid red color as she blushed. "I-I-Suppose, yes. I didn't know he talked about me. We haven't known each other for very long." She swallowed and tried not to pull away from the woman, knowing she had no reason to be nervous. So far Seeley's grandparents had proved to be nothing but kind and caring people. She had calmed down a bit but was still nervous around Seeley's 'Pops'.

The woman let out a soft laugh. "Oh please, he hasn't stopped talking about you. His little brother makes fun of him for it. Poor boy. Sweetie, you've got him wrapped around your finger."

"I'm not sure how I could have him wrapped around my finger, but I assume you don't mean that in a literal way, but more in a way of saying that he likes me?"

Again the woman laughed, this girl was adorable.

"Like is an understatement, Sugar. I've never seen him so worked up over a girl. I don't know what you've done to charm him, but I can assure you he's got it bad for you." The older woman pulled back, releasing Tempe's chin and smiling warmly.

Temperance refrained from asking what she meant, gathering that she meant he liked her a lot. At the thought of this, she blushed immensely at the thought.

"I see the feeling is mutual." The woman broke her thoughts, and Temperance blushed harder. She was desperate for a subject change.

"So I didn't know Seeley had a brother." She rambled out, sighing inwardly as the woman took the bait.

"Who, Jared? Yes, he's Seeley's younger brother. Such a trouble maker that boy, but we love him. Seeley tries his best to keep him out of trouble, but some boys are hard headed. I'm sure you'll meet him after the school bus drops him off in a little while. Here." The woman handed Temperance a small bag of melting ice. "That'll help settle the pain and keep the swelling down on your face. Now, why don't you go reassure Seeley you're okay and I'll fix you both some lunch. He's probably pacing the living room."

They both laughed softly as Temperance nodded at the woman and put the bag of ice to her cheek and slid off the counter to open the bathroom door and walk slowly down the hall to the den.

Sure enough, Seeley was pacing the living room and staring down at the ground, as if looking in deep thought.

"What are you doing, are you alright?" Temperance broke his thoughts and he jumped slightly, startled.

"What? Of course I'm alright..." He paused looking her over and noting the bag of ice that she held to her right cheek. "Are you okay?" He asked in a soft tone, walking slowly to her and pushing her hair behind her ear. His touch sent tingles through her body and she blushed and looked down a moment.

"I'm fine." She said in a shy tone, grinning. "Uhm. You're grandma is going to fix us some lunch."

"Good, I'm starving!" They both laughed and slowly walked into the kitchen.


	5. I Need You Now

**Authors Note**; _Happy belated Bones day. :P Last night was Bones day. I haven't watched it yet. D: My internet is so slow, I don't feel like dealing with a slow and pausing video. But I'm dying to know what's going on. Ah well, I will soon. So, I've been having horrible writers block, but I hope that goes away soon. Enjoy the next chapterrrr. _

**Disclaimer:** Did HH poof yet? -shifty eyes-_  
_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**I Need You Now**

The door slammed loudly as a young 13 year old, Jared Booth entered the house. He sighed, dropping his bag down next to the door and wandered into the kitchen to find his brother and a girl he had never seen before, talking over sandwiches.

"Seeley?" Jared spoke quietly, not wanting to disturb his older brother; At least not yet... Temperance turned to the younger looking Booth, attempting to offer a small smile toward him.

"Hey Jared, how was school?" Seeley asked, standing to his full height and pushing his chair under the table.

"It sucked, is this the pretty girl you talk non-stop about?" A small grin played across his features as he waited for Seeley's face to turn red from embarrassment. As if on cue, the older Booth's cheeks changed six shades of red.

"Jared! Shut up!" He spoke through clenched teeth, giving him a death glare. Jared laughed.

"Guess you are." Jared paid no attention to his brother now as he walked toward the young girl. "Hey, I'm Jared. Seeley is like in LOVE with you. Never stops blabbing on about how pretty you are, and how smart you are." The boy suddenly spoke in a mocking tone. "Oh Tempe is so beautiful. Oh she's so smart and her eyes are-" He was cut off, letting out a grunt as his older brother tackled him to the ground like a football player.

Seeley's hand covered the young boy's mouth as he practically lay on top of him. Temperance was trying her best not to burst out laughing. Jared had continued to talk in his mocking girl tone, quoting his brother on everything he said, though his voice was muffled by the hand.

Suddenly Seeley grimaced and pulled his hand back. "Oh gross, did you just lick my hand,?" He looked down incredulously at his younger brother, watching him go into hysterics. The older Booth wiped his hand on his jeans. "You are a sick twisted little kid."

"I'm pretty sure you we're a little late on the tackle, Seeley. He basically just let your all of your 'secrets'-she used air quotes-out and there was no point in tackling him to the ground." Temperance chuckled, raising a brow.

"He's just making that crap up to try and embarrass me..." He only half lied.

As Seeley stood up off of the boy. Jared scooted back and finally stood up, laughing. "Yeah...Right." He managed to get out in-between laughs.

"Pops! Tell Jared to leave me aloneee!" Seeley called, folding his arms over his chests.

Immediately Hank's voice sounded from out back. "Jared! Get to your room and finish your homework!" Jared rolled his eyes and walked to grab his back-pack and head off to his room.

Seeley sighed, running his fingers through his hair and turning around. "Sorry about that...He's a little punk." He laughed nervously and walked back over to his seat.

"It's fine..." Temperance's smile faded as she turned to face the table once again. Her thoughts kept wandering back to this morning. She'd have to go back home soon and that was something she didn't want to do.

**B-B-B**

"You need a lesson in respect, young lady!" Temperance gasped for air as she felt her air ways constricting beneath her foster father's grip. "You are just a worthless little slut, I can't believe you would disrespect us the way you did!" His voice roared and the louder it got the smaller Temperance felt. She gripped the arm that was attached to the hand griping her throat as she tried desperately to breathe.

"N-No-" Cough. "I-m-So-rry" wheeze. Tears began to stream down her reddening face. _Please no more. I wish you could hear me, Seeley. I need you._ Her mind began to paint a picture of the boy's smiling face and she tried to focus on that instead of the constant screaming and pain.

"Are you listening to me! Huh?" The man shook her hard, causing the back of her head to hit the wall repeatedly. Her head suddenly swung to the side, feeling like whiplash as the side of her face made contact with the back of his hand.

"Mark! Stop it! You're gonna kill the poor girl!" Temperance's eyes widened. Her foster mother rarely ever stepped in before, and she was surprised to even see the woman come up behind her husband.

"Shut up, Lucy! This is none of your business. She needs to learn how to respect us." Mark growled, sending her a death glare. Usually this was when Lucy backed down, and Temperance didn't hold it against her, despite everything the woman was always as kind as she could be to her and would take care of her after her husband 'taught' her a lesson.

"Damn it, Mark I said stop it! Right now! I swear I'll call the cops on you! You can't keep doing this to her. She's just a kid." Lucy gripped his arm in an attempted to pull him off of Temperance but the small woman went to the ground as he shoved her off easily, but she wasn't going to give up. It was wrong of her to just sit by and watch this and she couldn't take it any long. It was one thing for Mark to beat her, but to hit a child was another thing and she was going to put a stop to this.

"Lucy..." The man said in a warning tone. His grip tightened around Temperance's throat and she looked over at Lucy with fear in her eyes, pleading her to help her.

"Mark...I-I said stop." Lucy surprised herself when her voice came out more steady than she thought it would. "Please, she's had enough."

"She'll have had enough when I say she has, now for the last time, stay the hell out of this before you regret it!" Anger coursed through him and he stared at her, daring her to say another word.

"Let her go, Mark! NOW! I'm calling the police." A new sliver of courage rushed through her and she turned on her heel to head into the kitchen.

Mark slammed Temperance to the ground and before she could even begin to get her bearings, she felt a hard blow to the stomach as he kicked her. She gasped, immediately curling up into a ball, arms wrapping around her stomach. Her eyes widened and she tried to call out as Mark came up behind Lucy, but she couldn't breathe and there was no warning her foster mother as Mark shoved the woman to the ground, their bodies disappearing into the kitchen.

Temperance gasped for air, coughing and wheezing as she tried to catch her breath. She felt like she could throw up, but managed to keep the little that she ate, down. She crawled slowly to her room and curled up in the farthest corner, knees to her chest. She tried desperately to block out the screaming and the yelling but nothing she did worked.

Finally after two hours, everything got quiet and then she heard a door slam. It caused her body to wince involuntarily. Suddenly she heard her own door open up and her instinct to run became strong, but she was frozen in fear. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears and she tried to strain her eyes to see who it was standing in the doorway, the darkness making them a mere shadow.

Relief washed over her as she heard the strained and timid voice of Lucy. "Temperance...?" Temperance couldn't bring herself to speak. "Temperance, are you there?" Lucy's voice was gravely and almost a whisper. Temperance opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a quiet sob. She suddenly realized that she had been crying for hours now.

Lucy walked slowly around the girl's bed and she spotted the young girl cowering in the corner. Her heart ached at the sight and she felt ashamed of herself. "T-Temperance. I'm so sorry. I'm going to send you back so you don't have to deal with this anymore, I never thought he'd hurt a child...Just me. But, I can't stand by and watch you get hurt because of me." Lucy had taken a seat on Temperance's bed, not wanting to startle her by trying to come up and comfort her.

Temperance could already see the bruises that littered the woman's arms and face, she began to wonder if that's what she looked like. "Is there someone you can call, Temperance? I don't want him coming back and hurting you. That boyfriend of yours? Or what about your friend, Angela?" Lucy's voice was dripping in sadness and regret.

Finally, Temperance was able to speak. "I-I don't want to call Seeley, and...I don't know if Angela is back from out of town, but-I-I'll try."

"Thank you, Temperance. And I'm so sorry. I really wanted to help you and perhaps other children, but I'm not bringing anymore children into this home. I hope you understand and that-that-you find someone who takes care of you properly. I tried. I really did. You're a sweet girl and you don't deserve any of this." Lucy sighed, tears beginning to stream down her face as she slowly stood up and turned to leave.

"Lucy?" The woman stopped upon hearing the young girl's timid voice. She slowly turned her head to glance back at her, waiting for her to speak. "It's okay, thank you...Thank you for caring as much as you did. No one has ever cared. Please, don't stay with him forever." Temperance fell silent, and watched the woman nod, smiling very sadly at her.

As soon as Lucy left, Temperance stood up slowly, wincing every now and then from the pain in her aching body. She brought her attention to the clock on her wall. It was just after 9PM and she hoped to God Angela would answer. She really did miss the girl. She had been on tour with her dad, spending time with him.

Walking slowly to her side table, she sat on the bed and picked up the phone and began dialing her best friend's number. After 4 rings, a voice sounded on the other end.

"_Hello?_"

"Angela?" Came Temperance's cracking voice.

"_Bren? Sweetie, are you okay? What's wrong? I've missed you so much._" Temperance smiled as her friend rambled.

"No, I'm not okay. C-Can I stay with you...for a little while?"

**B-B-B**

As Angela pulled up into her driveway, she killed the engine and turned her head to glance at her friend. "Sweetie, you've been quiet the whole car ride. Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Concern was etched all over her lightly tanned features.

"L-Later...P-Please. I'm just-I'm so tired, Ange." Temperance turned her head to look at her friend, the light now illuminating her skin.

"Oh my God, Bren. You're-You're face. W-What happened?" Angela gently grabbed her friend's hand.

"Please, Angela. Later. I promise." Temperance gave her a pleading look and watched her best friend nod solemnly.

**B-B-B**

The next morning Temperance explained everything to her best friend, while Angela tended to the bruises about her body, wanting to cry and crush her friend in a huge hug. The only thing during the whole story that made them both smile was when Seeley came into the picture.

"I can't believe you bagged the most popular, sexiest guy in the whole school. Ugh, You're so lucky. Seeley Booth is yummy." Angela grinned big as she spooned some cereal into her mouth and brought her gaze to Brennan's.

"Yes, he is quite handsome. His muscles are so defined and-" Temperance was cut off.

"He's sexy, Bren. God, I'd give anything to be first in line for that ride."

"Angela!" Temperance tried to act serious, but she couldn't hide the large grin on her face.

"Whatttt!" Angela dragged the word out and smirked playfully.

"That ride is strictly prohibited and I'm the only one allowed on."

"Did you just make a joke?" Angela quirked a brow.

"Yes, I believe I just did. I'm becoming quite humorous." She looked satisfied with her joke.

Angela laughed and shook her head. "Yeah you are...So how old is he, anyway? Isn't he like a senior?"

"I believe he's 18 going on 19." Brennan replied, grabbing another spoonful of cereal and taking a bite.

"He's a little old, don't you think? I mean you just turned 16." Angela inquired, placing her chin in her palm.

"No, perhaps if I was immature...But I'm very mature for my age, and I don't see the problem. He's barely 3 years older than me." She shrugged and stood up from her chair.

Angela nodded and did the same. "I'm sure you're right. I'm just completely jealous. But we really need to come up with a nickname for him. You both have such awkward and horrible names. Maybe you should call him by his last name, like I do you. Booth is a very nice last name." Angela smiled, taking Brennan's bowl and rinsing it.

"I suppose, but I like his given name and he makes my name sound...I don't know." She sighed dreamily and Angela grinned from ear to ear as she rolled her eyes.

"It's like watching a romance movie." They both laughed and headed into the Foyer to grab their bags and get ready to leave for School.


	6. Mystery Meat And Parties

**Authors Note: **_Wow, I am SOOO sorry for the long wait. The plot bunnies were being mean to me. ;u; So yeah, I haven't forgotten about this story or 'Bones In Egypt', OR 'Bones Of The Past' I promise. I'm making an effort to update those. It's also hard because, I don't have internet and I have to sit in my yard to bum it off my neighbor. xD I will be deleting 'Kassie's Keeper' I just feel the whole concept is overdone, even though I try to keep my stuff original. :P Sorry if you were liking that story! xD And sorry this chapter is a little short. ._.; Anyway, here we go!_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones. D: Sad, right?

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Mystery Meat And Parties**

Temperance shoved her books into her locker and concentrated on putting her needed books into her bag. A deep voice behind her caused her to jump. Turning she saw Seeley and the smile he had on his face immediately disappeared.

"Tempe, what the hell happened to you?" Concern washed over his features as he made note of every single new bruise that was visible. She gave him a look that told him what happened to her. "I'll kill him..." His voice was dark and the concern dripped away, being replaced by a deep anger.

"N-No, Seeley." She grabbed his arm before he could move away from her. "Please. It's fine" She watched as he turned his body back to face her and she was now able to notice how his eyes had gone from their usual chocolaty brown to an almost black. It scared her. "I-I don't live there anymore..." She stammered. "He wont touch me again." Her voice was barely a whisper as she looked down, eyes glassy with unshed tears.

Seeley's heart felt constricted as he saw the pain and fear in her eyes. Slowly, his eyes began to lighten. "S-So does that mean you're going back into the system?" He tried to keep his voice steady but truth be told he was still filled with anger. He watched her shrug and go limp into his arms, hiding her face in his chest and inhaling his scent. Seeley wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "It'll be okay. I promise." Before he could continue to comfort her, a saucy voice broke both their thoughts.

"That's PDA. Better watch you don't get a detention." Angela's brow quirked as she crossed her arms. Seeley turned to say something rude but Temperance giggled, a small smile creeping her lips as she pulled back.

"Seeley, this is my best friend, Angela. Ange, this is Seeley." Temperance watched as Seeley smiled at her and nodded.

Angela's grin only grew wider. "Nice to meet you, studly. Bren's a lucky girl. You are wildly popular, but then again, I'm sure you knew that." Angela grinned, and so did Booth.

"Well, so are you...Ms. Montenegro. You create most of our team banners. You're a wonderful artist." Seeley complimented, watching as the dark haired brunette blushed.

"Thank you." She ducked her head and bashfully pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Temperance watched the exchange, looking amused. She had rarely ever saw Angela blush. Of course it would be Seeley who could make it happen.

Deciding to bring herself back into the conversation, Temperance cleared her throat. "Anyway...I'll be staying with Angela. I'm not really sure what's going on, I just know I wont be going back..._There_. Ever." She sighed heavily and both Angela and Seeley nodded.

"So how come I didn't know you we're friends with Angela?" Seeley mused as he wrapped an arm around Temperance's waist.

Angela answered before Tempe. "Oh, I was out of town, visiting my dad. I don't get to see him much." She shrugged as they all turned to walk down the hall, dispersing as they each went to their classes.

**B-B-B**

Seeley Booth, Temperance Brennan, and Angela Montenegro occupied a large lunch table. They had just sat down, trays in hand. Temperance and Seeley sat on the same side of the benched table, while Angela

sat opposite.

"So, that really rich grungy guy is having a huge party this weekend." Angela mused, pulling the tab on her Sprite. "He's kinda cute in a nerdy kind of way." She added, looking thoughtful for a moment.

Temperance thought for a moment, opening her water and taking a sip of it before setting it back down on the table. Finally, she made a face of recognition. "Oh! Jack Hodgins? He's in my Physics class." She then glanced down at the food on her tray and grimaced.

"That's him!" Angela nodded, taking a sip of her Sprite. Upon seeing her friend's face, she glanced down at her own tray and made a face. "Ewww. What is that?" She picked up her fork and poked the gelatinous looking brown glob.

Both girls turned to glance at Seeley since he had been unusually quiet and had expected a comment from him by now. To their horror, he was happily forking the mysterious brown food into his mouth. He looked up to see both girls staring at him with a disgusted look of incredulity. He stopped chewing and stared back, before swallowing nervously and opening his mouth to speak. "...What?" He asked, looking confused.

There was a moment of silence before Angela spoke up. "Do you realize what you're eating?" She glanced down at the half eaten glop and back at Booth's face with another look of disgust. Brennan looked a little sick to her stomach as she watched Booth shrug.

"No, but whatever it is...It has kind of..." He paused to take another bite and made a show of smacking his lips a little to discern the taste. As he swallowed, he nodded softly. "Yeah, that tastes a little like beef...Or some sort of meat, covered in gravy? It also has a bit of chili taste too." He spooned another bite into his mouth and nodded again.

"You are not kissing me...Ever. Again." Brennan swallowed and turned back to look at Angela who nodded her head emphatically. Booth made some sort of a whimpering noise and dropped his spoon, and resembled a little kid who learned his dog ran away.

Angela smirked a little at his dejected look and then looked back at Brennan. "Oh, good call, sweetie." She grinned and watched as Brennan did the same as she looked at Booth.

"Wha? Why?" Booth finally squeaked, his bottom lip jutting out on it's own accord.

Both girls busted out laughing. "Seriously?" Angela asked, bemused though still laughing. "You're eating God knows what! How can you do that?" She finally calmed down and watched as Booth opened his Dr. Pepper and take a sip.

"I don't know. It's in the genes. Booth men have stomachs of steel." He said with a triumphant grin. "We also have big appetites, and therefore, I'll eat almost anything." He chuckled at their faces, but then looked to Temperance and gave her a sad puppy dog look. "You really wont kiss me?" Brennan rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Just be sure you brush your teeth." She chuckled at the smile that lit his face once again. Booth nodded quickly and then went back to his food as Brennan and Angela began talking once again.

Angela took a sip of her soda and smiled. "So, are we gonna go to Hodgins' party?" She asked, almost excitedly.

Brennan shrugged and poked around her food. "I don't know, I guess...I guess if Seeley were to come." She wasn't much on big crowds, in fact they made her uncomfortable and being close to Seeley calmed her down and gave her a sense of security.

"Oh you two are so cute." Angela grinned as Brennan blushed. She eyed Seeley who was completely engrossed in his food. "Booth, you gonna go?" She asked, brow quirked.

Seeley snapped his head up at the sound of his last name being called. He swallowed and looked amused. "Did you just call me by my last name? What are you, my coach?" He smirked, taking another sip of his soda.

Angela chuckled. "No, but I can't keep calling you 'Studly'. I don't want to wear out the nickname, and besides; Seeley is...Well it's weird and awkward." Booth laughed and nodded softly.

"I agree. What were you asking me?" Booth looked to Temperance who was watching both he and Angela.

"I was asking if you were going to Jack Hodgins' party on Saturday. Bren says she wont go unless you do." At this, she watched her friend blush as Booth looked back at her.

Booth grinned, ego obviously stroked. "Oh, really?" He mused, quirking a brow.

"I just-Yeah." She rolled her eyes and breathed out a sigh. "I don't like crowds and I don't know-You make me feel a little less awkward." She mumbled, bashfully.

Booth grinned and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Yeah, sure. I'll go. It'll be fun." He gently ran his fingers up and down Brennan's side before going back to finish off his lunch.

Angela and Brennan both avoided the 'mystery-what-ever-it's-called-cause-it's-not-food-food', and continued on in casual conversation.

* * *

**One last AN; **_What did you guys think of the Bones Final? xD Such a late question, but yeah..DID I CALL IT OR WHAT? oh wait...I didn't tell you all my predictions. xD Long story short, I was certain that HH would work in Emily's pregnancy and as soon as I saw Hole in the heart, I KNEW what the inevitable was. C: I'm so smart. /bricked _**  
**


End file.
